The Game
by MissMoMo1990
Summary: An angst inspired one-shot. What happens when Leonardo and Raphael engage in a little sparring match? Rated T for Raph's bad mouth. R & R please & thanks!


_Hard. Fast. Left. Right. _

_ Harder. Faster. Left. Right. _

_ Change position. _

_ Repeat._

So went Raphael's routine as he battered his punching bag.

The reason for the merciless beating?

He was mad at Leo. Absolutely furious and taking it on the sand-filled canvas cylinder suspended from the ceiling of his bedroom. His breaths were short and quick. Sweat droplets ran down his entire body, making his emerald colored skin glisten. It enhanced his solid muscles while they expanded and contracted alternatively as he moved about. Teeth grit and eyes narrowed, the sai-wielder rammed his large fists into the bag over and over again.

_Hard. Fast. Left. Right. _

It had everything to do with weapons practice this morning. After the routine warm-up, Splinter had the four of them engage in a sparring match. No teams. No pairs. A free-for-all: one against the other three, which was how Raph preferred it. He liked the challenge of facing multiple opponents, figuring out their weak spots and then using that knowledge to take them down. Not that Donatello and Michelangelo were that hard to figure out. Fighting Donnie was like knocking over a feather. And Mikey? The guy never took sparring serious enough to be a real threat. They had been easily overcome. No, the challenge came with Leonardo. Perfect, fearless, Leonardo.

_Harder. Faster. Left. Right. _

They had smiled at each other as they crossed blades. For them, sparring wasn't about the practice. It was about dominance and superiority. It was a game of power and strength.

_Change position._

A game that neither of them liked to lose.

_Repeat._

Raph had immediately assumed an offensive role, advancing on his older brother with bold ferocity. Leo was prepared to act defensively, blocking his sibling's strike with a graceful move. His katana caught in the prongs of the twin sai, stopping them from piercing his both his neck and stomach. Twist, shove and the hot head was forced back a few steps. One point to Leonardo.

_Hard. Fast. Left. Right._

Raph charged again, feinting to the left. Leo followed it. He was punished for his mistake by a kick to the chest that knocked him flat on his shell. One point to Raphael.

_Harder. Faster. Left. Right._

The leader recovered instantly. He jumped back up to his feet, swords at the ready. Hot head aimed a sai at his head. Blocked. A sai at his thigh. Blocked. An uppercut to the chin. Dodged. Raph was beginning to get irritated. His brother should have been at his mercy by now. Katana intertwined with sai again. Leo moved so fast that the red-clad turtle didn't even realize that the sai in his left hand was missing until it stood quivering into the door of the dojo. He failed to hide his surprise and the momentary lapse in concentration cost him dearly. A sideways kick to the gut from big brother had him falling to the tatami mats. Two points to Leonardo.

_Change position._

The roles had reversed.

_Repeat._

Raphael was now forced to play defense. Rolling to the side, he narrowly avoided a downward strike from a katana. Flat on his stomach, hot head extended a leg, sweeping Leo's feet out from under him. Smirking, he watched as the leader fell for the second time, dropping one of his swords in the process. Two points to Raphael.

_Hard. Fast. Left. Right._

He launched himself at Leo and landed heavily on top of his downed sibling, pinning him to the floor as he flung the dropped sword out of reach. Another point to Raphael. The lone sai rushed towards leader's throat. Metal clanged as it was stopped by the remaining katana. Raph sank a fist into Leo's jaw. That brought Raphael up to five points.

_Harder. Faster. Left. Right. _

Leo grabbed his wrist, stopping a second fist from impacting the side of his face. With considerable effort, he rolled them over until little brother was beneath him. A point to Leonardo. Hot head growled before kicking elder off. Both we back on their feet immediately. Blades crossed once more. Raph swung at Leo who blocked the shot with his palm. The two struggled against each other, trying to force the other one back. Leo suddenly moved his right arm down, pulling the sai free from Raph's left hand. One point. Leader caught the three pronged weapon at the same time he shoved Raph into the wall. One point. Driving the sai into the stone, he trapped hot head's wrist. One point. Face smug, Leo pressed close to Raph, katana at his throat. One point.

_Change position._

Leonardo had just won the game.

_ Repeat._

"Well fought, my son," Master Splinter spoke up. "Sometimes the best attack is using your opponent's own weapon against them."

_Hard. Fast. Left. Right._

"Thank you, sensei," replied Leonardo, turning to bow to his master.

_Harder. Faster. Left. Right._

That's when Raphael's anger broke the surface. He could sense Leonardo's gloating as he humbly accepted his father's praise. Growling, he yanked his sai from the wall, freeing his trapped hand and marched over to his brother.

_Change position._

"You are so fucking perfect, ain't ya?" he yelled in Leo's face as he poked a finger in his chest. "Ya think yer better than everyone else! Well, guess what, sword boy? Ya ain't nothing but a kiss ass!"

_Repeat._

Raphael pushed his brother away. He ignored Splinter's reprimands as he stomped to his room, reclaiming his other sai as he passed through the dojo door. His bedroom door slammed shut.

_Hard. Fast. Left. Right._

Enraged, hot head began his assault on the punching bag, imaging it was Leo's face. Each fist was accompanied by a bitter insult: Fuck Fearless…Damn Splinter Junior….The Prodigal Son…

_Harder. Faster. Left. Right. _

Raphael was mad that he had lost the game.

_Change position._

But even madder about the fact that he would never be as perfect as Leonardo in his father's eyes.

_Repeat._


End file.
